Minnesota Jones and the hidden truth
by TheDoctor345
Summary: join Minnesota Jones as she takes the first step on her biggest adventure yet...


It all started twenty years ago, I signed up for an agency called the TCIUU the Twin Cities Investigations Undercover Unit... Twenty years later, somewhere in India...

"Minnesota it doesn't look very stable." My good friend Dr. Kilroy remarked. I didn't meet Dr. Kilroy by choice, we were teamed up together by the leader of your group. And we talked for awhile and found out that we had a lot in common, and we've been best friends since.

"It's fine, let's go."

"If you say so. After this where are we going?"

"Sydney, Australia."

"Okay."

"Let's just get out of here before you know who comes." I said as I pulled the old Indiana Jones switch-a-bag-of-sand-for-the-idol trick. "Let's just hope that gives us enough time to get out of here." I stated as I walked past Doctor Kilroy, and we left the room where the idol was kept. "Do you want to hear a fact about me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, here it goes. I have a dark side." I told Doctor Kilroy.

"Fascinating!"

"You would think so, right? I can't control it that well." We exited the temple, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Doctor Jones."

"Sinister nice to see you again."

"I missed you Dr. Jones."

"Let's see how much you miss me after I kick your butt, again." I mumbled under my breath.

"Minnesota do you know this man?" Doctor Kilroy asked.

"Yes I know Sam Sinister, he's the leader of the small Nazi group I've taken down on my own several times." I explained to Doctor Kilroy.

"The only reason you were able to take them down is because of your singing voice which wasn't changed since nineteen thirty four." Sinister remarked.

"You know that's true Sinister." I remarked.

"Now Dr. Jones I didn't come here for no reason." Sinister told me.

"I know what you want but can't find on your own. So you came crawling back." I chuckled.

"Minnesota what do you mean crawling back?" Doctor Kilroy asked dumbfounded.

"He was once my sidekick and he quit because we weren't getting enough artifacts to find. And thanks to him I met you." I told Doctor Kilroy. "You know what I'm going to consult my friend Johnny Thunder."

"Not Thunder." Sinister mumbled angerly under his breath.

"I heard that Sam, I also heard that you were in the smuggling business. Is that true Sam?" I said holding a rope in my hand.

"Okay tell me this, when did you start carrying rope in your bag?!"

"Thought about it after my encounter with the thuggees."

"I see. Wait, you're the one who took on the thuggees?!"

"Yes, why?" I said as I walked away.

"I'm a fan of the persistence you showed." Sister told me. I stopped realizing that he was my fan.

"You're kidding right?" I asked concernedly.

"No I'm not Dr. Jones" Sinister replied.

"Doctor Kilroy we need to get out of here." I told Doctor Kilroy as I grabbed his arm.

"Okay Minnesota." Doctor Kilroy said as we left.

"Doctor Kilroy it's been forever since I worked with Johnny." I told Doctor Kilroy. "Finally we're out of that jungle, and off to Australia."

Later in Australia...

"Maybe I should call my good friend Ryo Jones." Johnny told himself as he picked up the phone not knowing that I just walked in the door.

"Hello Johnny." I greeted him as I walked into the room.

"Ryo you scared the heck out of me." Johnny said as he regained self control.

"First off, don't call me Ryo anymore. My name is Minnesota Jones now. Second of all, Sinister was seeking my help finding the Sapphire Stone." I told him as I sat down in a velvet covered chair.

"Minnesota why is he calling you Ryo?" Doctor Kilroy asked.

"Peppen who is this man and what is he doing with my girlfriend?" Johnny asked me in a concerned voice.

"Minnesota is it true that you two have a long-distance relationship?"

"Yes Doctor Kilroy it is true that me and Johnny have a relationship. Johnny this is Doctor Kilroy." I explained to them.

"But Ryo-"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ryo."

"Sorry Minnesota." Johnny apologised as he pulled out a book.

"Johnny I have the map to the treasure but I need help getting around."

"I know what you mean Ryo-I mean Minnesota."

"Minnesota why is he calling you Ryo?" Doctor Kilroy asked.

"My real name is Ryo Jones." I said as I started to get out of the chair and head toward Johnny. "Johnny I read the legends, and it doesn't give any information on how to retrieve the Sapphire Stone."

"Minnesota it doesn't have to I already know how to get it." Johnny said as he handed the book to me.

"What's this?" I asked holding the book in my hand, it was a small book. "Johnny is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it's my father's diary, he went missing two days ago. Before he went missing he sent me this."

"The Nazis got him right? I think I can take care of the Nazis while you find your dad, and Doctor Kilroy stay here please."

Later at the Nazi base...

"Remember the plan Johnny." I reminded Johnny.

"Yes Minnesota I know the plan."

"Good, let's go." I said as I stood up. "See you in a few." I told him as I jumped off the roof.

"Crikey! She's nuts." Johnny exclaimed after I jumped off the roof.

"Johnny why are saying I'm nuts?" I asked as I flew up to him.

"Crikey!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Did I forget to mention I invented a pair of wings that allow people to fly?" I asked him as I landed right front of him.

"Yes you did forget to mention that Minnesota."

"Sorry." I apologised as I flew down towards the Nazis. "Hello boys."

"How did she get in here!?" A Nazi yelled at the others.

"What's the problem I thought you might like to see me today."

"Well we've been expecting you Dr. Jones."

"You have? Now that's just creepy." I said as I backed away from the second in command.

"The boss will want to see you Dr. Jones."

"I hope Johnny is having better luck than me." I whispered to myself.

Meanwhile upstairs...

"Almost got it, and you're out." Johnny said as he picked the lock and opened the door.

"Thanks son."

"You should be really thanking my friend Minnesota for distracting the Nazis while I help you escape."

"Minnesota's here?" Johnny's dad asked curiously.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here. This way."

"What about Minnesota?"

"Dad she'll be fine. We to go." Johnny told his dad Daniel as he walked towards the exit.

"Not without Minnesota."

"Dad we'll come back for her with reinforcements, but right now we aren't strong enough to face them."

"Okay son. We better be going now."

Later at the Nazi Headquarters...

"Who else knows you're here."

"I told you I don't know how many times, I'm not telling you."

"Very well Dr. Jones." a familiar voice said.

"Please tell me that's Sam."

"It is Dr. Jones, the one and only Sam Sinister."

"Good he can be a witness."

"Witness what?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

"Sam the world doesn't know what I'm capable of." I told him with a smug look on my face.

"Dr. Jones show us what you're capable of."

"Are you sure we want to have her show us what she can do?" The Second in Command asked Sam.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sam replied to the Second in Command. "We're ready Dr. Jones."

"Good. Stand back please." I warned them as I stood up...

Meanwhile at Johnny's house...

"Son I made a surprising discovery." Johnny's dad Daniel told him.

"What is it dad?"

"You're familiar with the legends right?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Why do ask?"

"I know that you know that only the Dark Dragon can retrieve the treasure."

"Yes I know that. But we don't know where the Dark Dragon is." Johnny reminded Daniel.

"But we do know where the Dark Dragon is."

"Then where is it dad?" Johnny asked Daniel.

"You might not be ready for this but the Dark Dragon is inside of Minnesota. It was passed down to her by her far down on her mother's side. So now she wields the power of the Dark Dragon." Dan explained to him.

"Crikey! We need to rescue her before the Nazis find out about her powers." Johnny yelled as he ran out to his car.

Later at the Nazi base...

"That's what you get for messing with the Dark Dragon." I said as Johnny came running in the room. "This looks bad doesn't it?"

"Actually I was hoping that you would still be in your human form." Johnny told me as turned back into a human.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Much better. Minnesota you've met my dad right?"

"Yes I remember him from when we met at the archaeological dig." I said as I walked over to Daniel.

"How are you Minnesota?"

"I couldn't be better, and thanks for trying to save me." I thanked them as I walked over to the door. "But, guys you need to be careful around me okay? Promise me that if I transform back into the Dark Dragon, to try to help me return back to normal."

"We promise Minnesota." They both said at once.

"Thanks guys, but we need to get out of here before they wake up." I said as I walked out the door.

"How did you knock them out?" Johnny asked me.

"Only certain people can handle the dark energy that comes of me when I'm in my Dark Dragon form. I'm just surprised that you could handle it."

"Really?" Johnny asked

"Fascinating!" Daniel said as he watched me transformed into my normal dragon form.

"Dan I'm also born with the powers of the Light Dragon. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I understand what you mean." Dan said as a response to me.

Later at the temple of the Dragon...

"Stay here and make sure nobody comes in or out except me. Looks like being born with this is worth it." I said as I entered the temple. As I entered the smell of danger hit me. "Just keep going Minnesota." I told myself as I entered a room that only I could survive. There was a bottomless pit that I needed to fly over.

"Don't forget what I'm here for. After this I'm going to need to clean my scales." I said as I landed on the ground.

Meanwhile outside...

"You would think Sam Sinister would be here by now." Johnny told his dad Daniel. "I wonder where Dr. Kilroy is." Johnny told himself.

Over in some random bush...

"Sam why don't we attack now?" a Nazi named Olaf asked Sam.

"We're waiting for Dr. Jones, because she's the Dark and Light Dragon. Do you understand why they call it the Dragon temple?" Sam told Olaf.

Back outside the temple...

"Guys I've got it." I said as I exited the temple. holding an idol in my tail.

"ATTACK!" Sam yelled out to the others.

"We need to get out of here!" I said as I got Johnny and Daniel on my back. After both of them were on my back I started to make a run for it. "I hope you two like nature, because we're going to have to go into it." I said as a ran. When I was looking back I accidentally bumped into a tree, "WHY WAS THAT EVEN THERE?!" I yelled at the tree turning into the Dark Dragon part of me.

"Minnesota just forget about the tree, and keep going." Johnny told me as I got up.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I returned back to my light form and started flying with Johnny and Daniel on my back.

"It's fascinating how Minnesota changes between forms based on her emotions." Daniel said as we landed in front of Johnny's house.

Later at Daniel's house...

"Let's just get inside before other side comes out." I said as I walked inside.

"So Minnesota where have you been for the last couple of years?" Daniel asked me.

"You know, driving the Nazi boys crazy, transforming when I feel like it, you the small things that make your life great." I told Daniel. "So what are we going to do now?" I asked Daniel.

"I honestly don't know Minnesota." Daniel told me.

"Minnesota I think maybe after you turn into a human, could we maybe go on a date?" Johnny asked me.

"Okay Johnny, just meet me at your house." I told Johnny.

Later at Johnny's house...

"Ready Minnesota- Crikey! Y-You look great!" Johnny told me as I walked into the room with my finest dress on. It was a very fancy gown, it was icy blue mixed with a little lavender.

"An adventurer doesn't always have to wear casual attire. I sometimes prefer formal attire for these occasions, and just in case the Nazis find us don't worry I had my fashion designer design this so my whip can be hidden don't forget my spy equipment I have a hidden pocket for that too." I told Johnny.

"Interesting. Should we be going now?"

"Sure." I told Johnny as we walked out the door. we went to a restaurant Angel's Delight, it is one of those restaurants that only famous people can get into. It had a meal named after me because if it wasn't for my often appearances there it would've been shut down a long time ago.

Later at the table...

"So Johnny, how have you been all these years?" I asked him trying to prevent an awkward silence.

"I've been feeling good." Johnny replied. After that there was a few minutes of quiet.

"Let's get going Johnny. _I've got a feeling that that guy over there is going to be trouble._" I whispered to Johnny as we got up. After we left the man that I suspected a Nazi spy, got up and followed us.

Later at Johnny's house...

"Someone's coming, better hide." A voice that all too familiar.

"Let's go in Johnny." I said as I opened the door. Then someone hit something on my head that made me fall in dizziness. "I should know who smashed that vase on my head." I said as I got up. "Sorry we scared you Doctor Kilroy."

"Scared me?! I nearly had a heart attack when you guys didn't return!" Doctor Kilroy yelled at us.

"Like she said sorry." Johnny said as he walked over to me and Doctor Kilroy. After that I started laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe I forgot that we left you here." I said as I got up, lucky for me I was in my dragon form.

"Just don't do that again Minnesota." Doctor Kilroy said as he watch me get up.

"I won't Doctor Kilroy, now that's over I should probably fly Doctor Kilroy over to Daniel's house now." I said as I got Doctor Kilroy on my back.

As we were flying Doctor Kilroy asked me why I was such a good flyer. "My mom taught me how to fly when I was just a little dragon."

To be continued...


End file.
